Percy Jackson and the Appearance of Chaos
by sonofneptune777
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction. I suggest this fan-fiction to those who like Percy X Calypso, Chaos, Adventure, and Fantasy. Percy is offered Godhood and Immortality. More like forced. Expect updates every day or two.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Chaos's Appearance

Percy I

Percy was having a normal day. As normal as it could be in Goode High School for a demi-god in disguise. For Percy was a child of the Big Three, which refered to the ancient three Godly brothers (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades), Percy hasn't been having a normal teenage life

as well as other kids. Percy was chased by monsters and experienced many things which mortals and other demi-gods could never imitate. Percy was referred as the Savior of Olympus, the Retriever of Zeus's Lightning Bolt/Cylinder, Slayer of Medusa (which was

accomplished previously by his name-sake), the Retriever of the Golden Fleece, the boy who saved Lady Artemis, the Goddess of Moon and Hunt, the boy who survived the Labyrinth, and finally the Slayer of Kronos (even though he did not kill him directly) by the other

kids who attended Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood was a summer camp for many demi-gods who attended there to survive the monsters who tried to kill them. Some of them were killed and some stayed all year instead of just Summer breaks. There was a bronze

statue beside the Poseidon cabin which resembled Percy. The label read, "Percy Jackson slaying Medusa" and it showed him holding the head of the Gorgon with his eyes shut. Of course, there were statues of his friends near him. Grover, the Satyr who was promoted to the

Lord of the Wild, and Annabeth Chase, the ingenious daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. However, all Percy wanted was freedom, ignorance from other campers, and peace with his girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend since the second Titan War

and everything has been going good since. However, he knew that things were going to get a lot more complicated when he saw a girl with caramel hair, dressed formally in a white dress. Percy knew her all right, she was his biggest what if, the certain girl who he fell in

love with many years before, and still was even though he would never admit it. He was staring intently at Calypso, the daughter of Atlas.

Percy II

Percy wondered why Calypso was here and wondered if her appearance would affect the outcomes of the date Annabeth and he was going to have this afternoon. 'Darn,' he thought. Calypso was going to make everything awkward even though he was really glad to see

her. Maybe, too glad. Calypso approached with the biggest smile Percy has seen in his life. Her smile resembled the smile of the Joker, but it was very beautiful. All the male students of Goode High who was near her looked at her with their jaws dropped down so low, it

would have caused them to fall and unattached. Percy was no exception. However, the female students weren't so happy. They slapped their boyfriends' arms and dragged them to the place they were originally going to. Percy was slapped by Drew who claimed to be his

girlfriend even though Percy didn't like her. "Is she looking at you? Do you know her?" the daughter of Aphrodite asked urgently as Calypso approached Percy. Percy smiled warmly and greeted her with a hug. After they pulled away, they both blushed, causing Drew to

fume with anger. Percy liked to tease Drew in order to get her away from him, but no matter how he tried, no matter how extreme his teasing and jokes were, Drew, being the ignorant daughter of Aphrodite, never gave up. "So, what brings you to Goode High?" Percy

asked Calypso politely after a short silence. "Percy, the Gods have sent me to inform you to the Great Prophecy. It's happening and you were selected as the Hero who was mentioned in the Prophecy. 'The Prophecy,' Percy thought. There has been a Prophecy (A/N: It's not

the actual one. I changed it to give the story another plot) and it mentioned a boy who would sacrifice everything to face the oldest matter in the Universe. Athena and Annabeth had guesses but all of them were too dangerous. Annabeth has even begged Percy not to go

if he was appointed as the Hero which she suspected he was. However, it was the decision of the Council and Poseidon was in the Council. Being the loyal son he is, even though he knew Poseidon would have disagreed in the Council to send his son to risk his life, he would

have to go. 'It's too dangerous, Percy,' Annabeth has said. 'It maybe the Creator of the Universe.' Even though he took Greek Mythology and History classes in Camp, he either forgot the facts or never learned them. 'Who is the Creator of Universe?' he asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at him incredulously, with her eyebrows raised up. 'Are you serious, Percy?' 'You know I don't pay that much attention in classes. I'm an ADHD and dyslexic,' he backed himself up. 'And so am I. Percy, the Creator of the Universe was Chaos. It was just

darkness. You have seen the Helm of Darkness, right? The helm Hades owns. Imagine that to the power of infinity.' 'What? Helm to the power of what?' 'Never mind Percy.' So that was the end of the conversation they had after few weeks following the second War. In fact,

that's the last time he saw her because she had to go back to San Francisco to live with her dad and her family. 'I miss her,' he thought. That was too bad Annabeth lived across the country but you couldn't have everything your way. "Okay, let's go. Drew, can you IM

Annabeth about this." Drew frowned and smiled a devious smile. Percy didn't like her smile. In fact, he didn't like her at all. Drew was claimed by many people to be the prettiest/hottest in the Camp but Percy didn't want any part of her near him. "Sure thing, hon," Drew

said, still smiling unpleasantly. Then he left with Calypso. Calypso told him to hold tight to her. Being Immortal AND a daughter of a very powerful Titan, she could teleport or wind travel just like minor Gods and major Gods. I held onto her and I was sucked into a vortex of

darkness.

Percy III

Percy was in the middle of the Olympian Council and he was surrounded by a group of gigantic people. The Olympians. Hestia gave me a smile, and Hermes nodded encouragingly. He regarded the Lord of the Sky first. "Lord Zeus." He nodded proudly and Percy turned to

face his father who was looking very, very sad. He looked at Percy with blood-shoot, red eyes and tried to smile. He failed miserably. His temporary smile disappeared and a frown covered his otherwise handsome face. Percy didn't notice Calypso until he turned to face Lady

Athena. He told Lady Athena to take care of Athena. Athena nodded sadly, as if his appearance was going to hurt Annabeth very much. It probably was going to. "Well, by the decision of the Council," I recognized the voice to be the voice of Zeus, "Percy has been elected to

be sent to Mount Tam in order to meet a mysterious being claiming to be older than Gaia herself. The votes were 7 to 6 with Hestia and Hades with one person staying neutral." He turned around and looked at Aphrodite. "It's not my fault," Aphrodite defended herself. "I

couldn't choose between Percy and Annabeth or Percy and Calypso." Percy and Calypso instantly blushed getting teased by many Olympians. With some exceptions, of course. Ladies Artemis, Hera, and Athena, and Lords Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Percy turned to face his

father. "Well, I guess this is the end, Dad. I am really proud for being your son and I will love you to the end of time. I will miss you very much. By the way, tell my mom that I will be gone for a long time." Poseidon nodded with his eyes red. Percy and Poseidon were barely

holding off their tears. Percy turned around and wiped his tears away. "Bye, Calypso. It was nice meeting you." "Percy, we will meet sooner or later." She said trying for a smile. Then, Zeus said, "It's time." Zeus threw Percy a ball of energy which changed color every time

he tried to see what color it was closely. Then the other Gods did the same thing. Those energy balls were blessing of the Major Gods, the Olympians. Hades and Hestia also contributed, too. Then Zeus stated, "Percy, you were forced to have Godhood and Immortality, I am

so sorry." Then Percy was sent into another dark vortex. Then Percy blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing... Shout-out to Lil' P 101 and 78meg9 for reviewing and Lil' P 101 again for adding me as a favorite author and adding this story as one of the favorites! On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chaos IV<p>

Chaos was waiting for the arrival of a Greek or Roman demi-god who could fulfill the tasks and requirements to be trained as his right-hand man. He was sitting on the ruins of Mount Tam where Jason, the Roman demi-god, defeated Krios, one of the major 4 Titans. He

had watched him fight. Jason, being the Leader of SPQR, was the best Roman demi-god in the camp. He had extraordinary talent and a style of fighting with sword and javelins that surpassed the other normal demi-gods easily. He was talented, sure enough. As Krios was

losing his fight considerably, he tried to make a run for it. Jason let him run for about 10 seconds, and summoned a lightning bolt that was pierced into the Titan's back. The Titan's enormous figure collapsed, making Jason smile wide, even though he looked a little tired.

Then a group of demi-gods came and tied the Titan with a chain made of Imperial Gold. Then Jason ordered the legion of demi-gods to surround the monsters and close in on them. It was a good strategy considering that the demi-gods outnumbered the monsters 4 to 1.

Then the battle was over after an hour and the demi-gods surprisingly left the other dying demi-gods alone. The demi-gods screamed for help but the red she-wolf hushed the campers. "The weaklings are not needed in our camp," she stated harshly. Then they left the

battlefield with injured demi-gods dying, and screaming. After that scene, Chaos had taken a like into the Roman system, even if he thought the system was harsh and strict. The camp would produce better demi-gods with experience, stamina, and strength as the years

passed by. Even more than the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood even if they had talented demi-gods. Chaos originally thought that Jason was the most powerful demi-god in the millenia but his mind changed after he looked closely at the accomplishments of Percy Jackson

who was praised by the Greek Camp. Chaos has been there when he took a swim in River Styx and destroyed the whole army of Hades in the Underworld. Percy was a death-machine. Chaos regarded Percy as the best demi-god in 1000 years, not Jason anymore. Then

Chaos looked at the battlefield in the middle of New York as Percy fought Hyperion, the Titan of Light. Hyperion would have roasted the normal mortals if they looked at him. Even demi-gods were having trouble but Percy had water covering his eyes which diminished the

power of light acting on him. Then he summoned a miniature tornado and basically destroyed Hyperion. Chaos knew that the invincibility helped but was sure that Percy could have defeated him without it. Percy had an incredible talent and power over water. Even better

than Orion. Chaos knew that Percy was the strongest and the most powerful son that Poseidon has sired. After all, Percy was his favorite son. Then he watched as Percy and his friends persuaded the good side of Kronos, Luke. Luke forced the will of the Titan and sacrificed

himself to prevent any more damage. Luke was brave, and very kind. 'What a waste of talent," Chaos had said while watching Luke die. Chaos then watched Percy as he refused immortality. Percy was self-less all right. He had his friends to worry about, and the sacrifice

that Luke made. Chaos was in the train of thought and wondered who else would've refused immortality, only to be interrupted by a boy appearing out of nowhere. The boy was Perseus Jackson, the Savior of Olympus. Chaos would have settled for Jason but he preferred

Percy more because of his experience and the number of his quests. However, Percy was unconscious. He was tired after receiving immortality and godhood. Well, more like forced. Chaos felt the improvement of strength, power, and stamina, but sensed that his Fatal Flaw

has intensively increased. Chaos admired his Fatal Flaw, but he had a Fatal Flaw similar to his. Chaos's Fatal Flaw was Trust. Many thought that the immortal, all-powerful creator of the Universe had no Fatal Flaw. They were incorrect. See the way it worked, was that the

more powerful you became, the more dangerous you become, and your Fatal Flaw was intensified just as much. Fatal Flaw and Power as well as strength was related. Chaos has been betrayed many times and his trust severely damaged him even if the damage was not

physical. Chaos's plans and strategies sometimes failed because of the spies that he thought were on his side. Fatal Flaw affected many immortals, Gods, and Titans. For example, Atlas was very strong indeed but his Fatal Flaw was ignorance. He didn't realize that strength

was not the only factor in battle. He underestimated a demi-god so he was trapped in the weight of the sky again because of Percy Jackson. If he hadn't been underestimating, he might have contributed significantly in the second Titan War and the outcomes might have

been different. He looked at Percy and made a dark hole appear out of nowhere. It was a portal to Chaos's World, where his army trained. His army composed of many known demi-gods. Hercules has become the main lieutenant and Jason was revived from the Underworld

to take a part in the army where he posed as the Trainer of the Army. The original Perseus was offered a place, too, but he refused it after he got accepted the the Isles of Blest. Percy was needed urgently because he had experience that surpassed many demi-gods. Chaos

carried him inside the portal and the portal and the 2 figures disappeared instantly. All there could be heard was the scream of a Titan as he endured the weight of the Sky.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the Library where the books were constantly appearing. Even if the authors or just normal people wrote something and did not publish it, it would appear in the library. Library was growing as the years passed. Chaos quickly walked to the room of medics as<p>

Percy groaned and stirred. After realizing someone was holding him, he instantly jumped out of Chaos's arms and got out his sword, Riptide, the celestial bronze shining, reflecting the light of the projectiles. "Who are you?" Percy asked suspiciously with his sword raised up.

Chaos replied, "It's fine, young Hero. You are sent here to be trained with me as my right-hand man and save the world once again from ancient ones." "Ancient ones?" Percy questioned. "Ancient ones are the Ancient beings even older than Gaia herself. They are the

main source of Fear, Nightmares, and other bad luck. They take form in monsters. Minotaurs are the lower-level monsters compared to the weakest minions of the Ancient ones. There are three of them. I won't tell you more until you regain health but you know one of

their minions. You know the flying boar, right? The one you encountered while trying to find Artemis? Well, that is one of their many minions. Most of them don't show up in Earth because they also have a secret lair like myself." "You still haven't answered my question,

though. Who are you?" "Relax, Hero. My name is Chaos, the immortal, ancient being who created the Universe." Then Percy fainted again and Chaos chuckled deeply. "Guess that was too much new information, young one. Don't worry, I will make you the best warrior

and I will only expect and see the best from you, Perseus Jackson, the official heir of Chaos."

* * *

><p>Did you guys like the chapter? I think all the characters are a little over-powered but I added in some powerful enemies and Fatal Flaws in there so I hope it's okay. By the way, I think I accidently deleted a little part of the chapter... -_-' sorry~ I didn't mean to. I am angry<p>

at myself and sad because the time I spent on it went to waste and I saved it accidently while editing something. :( But that's just how life is...


	3. Chapter 3

Percy V

Percy passed out after he heard Chaos's name. 'That's the person or being that Annabeth was thinking about.' That was the thought that came

to him before passing out with all the myths about Chaos clouding his brain.

He was having a night-mare while unconscious. He saw the daughter of Athena crying as another female talked to her. "It's okay, daughter.

Percy left you. You can find better guys than that ignorant son of Poseidon." When she said that, Percy could detect the smallest amount of guilt

and sadness in her voice. "No, mother. Something must've happened to him. He wouldn't just leave me like that, could he?" Then she covered

her face with her hands and crouched down in a corner. All Percy could here was her sobbing. "Reconsider that offer, hon. This is the greatest

honor. Becoming Immortal and the Official Head of Architecture in Olympus. I could have a meeting with the Council and make them give you a

chance and Godhood. How great is that? None of my daughters or sons haven't received Godhood. It's a time to make a change. The Goddess of

Architecture, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of the Great Athena. Imagine that, Annabeth." All she heard as a reply were grunts and more

sobbing. "Dear, I have to go back to Olympus. You know how busy it is trying to make an architect with your designs. Bye." Annabeth didn't

even look at her. Then she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Annabeth? Are you there?" It was her father, Frederick Chase, trying to

cheer Annabeth up. Annabeth didn't reply. Instead, she stood up, wiped her tears and said, "I'm going to find Percy no matter what it takes. I

lost Luke already. I can't lose Percy now, after all we've been through." She strapped on a Celestial Bronze dagger, the same dagger Luke gave

her many years ago, when she thought she liked Luke. She packed some Ambrosia and Nectar and grabbed some golden drachmas with Zeus's

face on it. She climbed out the window and set off for her trip.

Percy's dream changed. Now, he was looking at his best friend, Grover, as he traveled around the World saving wildlife and conserving them. This

time, though, he was chased by hell-hounds. Percy was confident that the hell-hounds weren't ordered by Hades. The hell-hounds were bigger

than Mrs. O' Leary and faster than her. Grover wind traveled and sighed with relief. But he forgot one thing. He was in the middle of trees and

there were lots of shadow which meant that the hell-hounds could easily track him down by shadow traveling. Sure enough, the hell-hounds

appeared, ready to eat some goat meat. Grover whimpered as the hell-hounds got ready to pounce. As they pounced, someone appeared. A boy,

15-ish face, dark skin and raven black hair. It was Nico di Angelo, ready for rescue. He stabbed the Earth with swift movements and summoned

the dead. Then he shadow traveled, taking Grover to a safe place. Well, kind of. Grover was in the Underworld with Hades staring intently at him.

"Need anything?" Hades asked as Grover groaned and shivered in fear. Then his dream changed again.

Percy was now looking at the palace of Poseidon and there was 1 figure who approached it. It was covered in dark robes, had a jagged sword

which glowed in the moonlight and Poseidon was waiting with his trident in his right hand. Poseidon looked afraid but he asked the figure, "What

are you here for, Scythe?" Percy finally got to know the figure's name. However, that didn't help his brain at all. Percy made a mental note,

reminding him to ask Chaos who he was. Then Scythe spoke up. "You know what I'm here for. Where is Percy Jackson?" Percy's heart froze

when he heard Scythe say his name with his unique, cold, and raspy sound. Kronos's voice and aura was nothing compared to those of Scythe's.

Poseidon looked around, found Percy and silently mouthed, "Go." Percy woke up in his dream, with the last glimpse of Poseidon throwing his

trident at Scythe.

When Percy woke up, he was met by a beautiful girl nursing him. "Are you okay?" she asked. However, Percy wasn't in a mood to answer the

girl. "Where is Chaos? I need to speak to him." "Umm... You're not in good shape. Rest, then go meet him." Percy yelled, "It's emergency!"

"Okay... He should be at the library but he probably has a 'Don't disturb' sign. The last time someone interrupted him... Let's say it wasn't

pretty." Percy couldn't be worrying about consequences because he had his father to worry about. Something about Scythe told Percy that he

was more powerful than any of the Olympians, or even them combined. Percy was confident that Poseidon was fighting one of the Ancient Ones.

He thought as he jumped out o the bed and walked to the Library. But of course, he got hopelessly lost. 'I should've asked the girl fist,' he

thought. He saw a tall, muscular man walking in the opposite direction so he stopped and asked te man. The guy was kind and told him the

directions. "Perseus Jackson, right?" Percy replied to the man. "Yes. How do yo know that." "Lord Chaos was excited about training you." "How

do you know this?" "I'm his lietenant, and you might know me better as Hercules."

Percy looked at the man with an immense amount of surprise and shock. Hercules chuckled as Percy's jaw dropped about 10 cm. "They always

do that. See, I'm not the 'best' warrior in Greek Mythology or what they call mythology. Achilles is, but I am the strongest warrior." Percy

nodded, closed his jaw tight and said, "Thank you, Lord Hercules." "No need for formality. After all, you are a God." Then the fact struck him like

a javelin throw by Clarrise before he got invincible. Percy was now a God and immortal. That meant that he could train in order to save and help

Olympus until the end of time. "Bye," he told Hercules and booked it to the library. (A/N: Get the pun? Book? Library? Never mind...) Then he

opened the door of the library, golden light of the miniature sun glowing brightly, and he was welcomed by the Creator of Universe, Lord Chaos.

Chaos VI

Chaos was reading the book on the Ancient Ones when he heard someone knock on the door. He sensed that it was Percy so he welcomed him

with politeness. The boy was going through a lot. He was forced godhood and immortality, and on top of that, his father was kidnapped by

Scythe, the eldest brother. (A/N: Note that the youngest are the most powerful in Greek Mythology. For example, Kronos is the youngest brother

of the Titans, and Zeus is the youngest brother in the Big Three.) Scythe was the Deity of Fear (A/N: I think a son of Ares in the Demi-God Files

is also the God of Fear but Scythe manipulates Fear way better) and Death. He destroyed all hope and he was the person who put fear and

stress in mortals which caused many to commit suicide. Chaos has faced him before and all he exerted was darkness. No wonder why Poseidon

looked scared. It was just what Scythe was. He was fear itself. "Who is Scythe?" Percy asked with an angry voice. Chaos admired his bravery and

courage but he would just get trampled over if he fought Scythe one to one. "He is the Deity of Fear and Death." "Deity?" He asked with

curiosity. "You mean a God, right?" "Sadly, no. Deities are very powerful, more powerful than the Olympians combined. There are Three Deities,

and Scythe is the weakest and the elder one. The youngest one is more powerful than the other two and he is almost as powerful as me.

However, I would win 51 fights out of 100. That is why I requested a demi-god, a great Hero. It was your fate to be sent here. You are here to be

trained to be as powerful as one of the Deities or ever more powerful. However, it would take a long time. I mean centuries and millenias for

other people. But you are special. You are the Son of Poseidon after all." At the mention of his father's name, he cried. "My father was fighting

Scythe but if you're right about his powers, my father is going to lose the fight for sure. He would be sent hostage forever!" "No. That doesn't

mean that. Poseidon is a brave, powerful, and smart man. He may find a way out. Or he might have fled during the battle when he realized

Scythe's power. However, you are right about him losing his fight." "So what do I do?" "All you have to do is train to defeat the Ancient Ones. I

will train you personally in the Black Hole, my training center. "Are you ready?" "Yes, my Lord." Chaos smiled and disappeared with Percy.

Chaos was welcomed by his servants in the Black Hole. He looked at Percy, who practically glowed with determination and ambition. "What is my

training going to be like, Lord Chaos?" "Mastering the powers of Riptide. See, before Hercules died, he took the Riptide to Poseidon, his favorite

Olympian after his own father, and told him to give it to a son of his when he grew up. Poseidon took it gladly and kept it for millenias waiting for

the right demi-god child to give it to. He eventually gave it to Chiron to give it to one of his sons when they were in danger and was in need for

help. He put a spell on the sword of yours before he gave it to Chiron. Riptide is similar to Poseidon's Trident in a way. It can crack the Earth,

cause Earthquakes, and summon waves if the wielder has the knowledge to do it. So I will teach you. Then I will teach you to wield the blessings

from the Olympians. Of course, the Olympians did not give major powers like summoning lightning for example, but gave you powers a little less

powerful like an ability to shock people. Then I will teach the techniques of myself. However, before you do any of these, you will prove yourself

worthy by defeating one of my soldiers." Chaos suddenly clapped, and the door of the center opened with a tall man with a gleaming sword. His

sword was about 3 feet, and he also had a shield which had pictures of people in a big ship. Chaos continued to talk. "This is Jason, the leader of

the Argo. He led the expedition to find the Golden Fleece in order to take over the place of his uncle, which was the position of a King. He was

killed because the head-mast of Argo fell on his head after he was betrayed by Medea, who he claims is an evil witch. Jason is as powerful as the

demi-gods of the Big Three and although he was a mortal, he could see through the mist. And you, Percy, have to defeat him." Percy nodded and

touched a watch on his wrist that immediately transformed to a shield which had pictures of his accomplishments painted on it. Jason smiled and

got ready to fight. Jason attacked first experimentally and Percy blocked it with his shield. Percy swiped at the legs of Jason but his sword was

met by Jason's sword halfway to the destination. Jason swiped with a powerful movement which Percy parried with Riptide. Then he summoned

a water ball which floated in mid-air and threw it at Jason who dodged it swiftly. Percy quickly jabbed at the place Jason jumped at but a piece of

earth broke off and blocked the jab. "Don't you dare think you are the only one who has power over something," he said while smiling. Percy

returned the smile and summoned a huge wave of the sea which should've engulfed Jason but Jason summoned a house made out of Earth to

block the water. Then Percy caused a hurricane which broke Jason's sanctuary. Jason was holding his breath and he threw his sword at Percy at

the last attempt to win. The sword pierced through Percy's shield but when it didn't pierce Percy, Jason looked surprised. Then he smiled and

mouthed, 'I surrender'.

Then Percy got rid of all water and Jason fell on the floor, breathing heavily. "I think that was pretty good but can you defeat my lieutenant?"

Chaos asked. Percy turned around and saw a muscular man standing beside Chaos with a big smile. It was none other than Hercules, the

strongest Hero who has ever lived.

(A/N): I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had my story in my iPhone and the wi-fi crashed on me so I couldn't email it to my account... -_-'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy

The situation was going bad. Hercules? Were they kidding him? The strongest Hero who has ever lived verse a tiny teenager boy who wasn't even that good at fighting? Percy gripped his sword and he prepared to defeat Hercules no matter what happened. After all, Percy

knew that Hercules was weaker than one of the Ancient Ones and that he needed to at least beat Hercules to continue training in order to save his father. Hercules got on his Nemean Lion fur coat and got his wooden olive tree club. "I see that you wield my sword, young

Hero. But will it stand a chance against my club?" Hercules swiped at Percy from high and Percy dodged it with a hop. Hercules hit the ground which broke causing a crack in the middle of the center. Chaos started laughing as if it was amusing to watch Percy and Hercules

fight. Jason smiled and spectated the battle also. Percy swiped at Hercules's chest but was reflected by the sweater. Hercules chuckled as if the strike barely tickled him and struck Percy's head with brute force which should have destroyed the whole head of a normal person.

But Percy had invincibility . At times like this, it helped out a great deal. However, Percy flew away by the force and he felt him getting tired. He needed to sleep and rest. But he also needed to save his dad. He stood up, brushed the dust off his shoulders and charged. He

threw Riptide at Hercules like a spear and Hercules dodged it. Percy tackled Hercules from the front by hitting his legs but Hercules didn't even budge. Hercules literally grabbed Percy's hands with a death-grip and threw him so far up, Percy broke through the roof and

reached the clouds. It was even higher than the time he blew up St. Helens. He fell instantly at an astonishing rate and his acceleration increases every second. Then he landed on his face but did not feel any pain. However, he did feel tired. His stress was increasing every

moment and Percy's eyelids were forcing to close on him. Hercules summoned a lightning bolt and threw it. Percy took it in on purpose. He felt a little tingly around his back but his godhood and immortality also helped out. Hercules summoned another one and Percy willed

a tidal wave to engulf Hercules from behind. Water drops started appearing from the ground and Hercules was rambling on about how well Percy fought. Percy let all loose and the center engulfed with water. Hercules was basically getting electrocuted and Chaos disappeared.

Percy did not get electrocuted because the water absorbed electricity and he willed himself to stay dry. Hercules was putting his hands around his throat and then mouthed, "I surrender." The water disappeared that instance and Hercules did exactly what Jason said. He was

gasping for air and Chaos reappeared. Chaos smiled and said, "I think you're ready, Hero."

Chaos

Chaos took Percy to the Chamber where his sets of armor and weapons were. He grabbed a spear made out of Tartarus Obsidian that had a nice, round shaft. Chaos grabbed a robe that was made out of darkness itself and a helm that was made out of black crystal. He

signed Percy to get ready. He said, "Go!" and sent a dark energy ball to Percy. Percy slashed it with Riptide but the energy ball passed right through exploded in front of Percy which damaged his shield and blinded him. Percy staggered backward and Chaos threw the spear at

Percy's chest. To Chaos's surprise, a plant appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the spear with its roots. 'A blessing of Demeter,' Chaos thought. 'Let's see what is in store for our little Hero friend." He summoned another ball of energy, but this time it was red. Of course, it

meant fire and hotness. Percy was hard to burn, for he was the son of Poseidon but Chaos sent the ball made out of the surface of the Sun to Percy's back where his Achilles's Heel was. Percy was still blinded for the dark ball was quite powerful. It was a technique he had

invented since the dawn of time. The ball made out of the Sun was also intercepted by a blue ball which sprouted from all over Percy. The blue ball distinguished the red. The blue ball was made out of water from the Fountain of Poseidon where he spent his time a lot. Percy

got over the dark ball and stabbed at Chaos with the sword which was side-stepped by Chaos. Percy almost fell but he got back his balance and got a spear from on of Chaos's weapon collection. The spear was made out of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze mixed together.

Chaos often experimented with weapons and armies so he decided to make mixed stuff. For example, he made a bow made out of Moonlight Silver, strings made of Imperial Gold, and arrows out of Celestial Bronze. Percy dropped his shield and put the spear in his left hand.

He stabbed at Chaos experimentally, only to be met by Chaos's own spear. Percy threw the spear like he threw Riptide at Hercules and got ready to hit Chaos when he dodged. Chaos did the expected and dodged and Percy responded correctly. The next thing Percy knew was

that point of Riptide was touching the neck of Chaos. "Well, well, well..." Percy heard a familiar voice from the back and he turned around. Percy was genuinely confused. It was Chaos who spoke even though there was another Chaos in front him. The Chaos he fought

crumbled into dust and disappeared into the air. "That was my clone, I guess you could say. I can manipulate darkness and nothingness into an army of clones that are less powerful than me." Percy sighed. 'Of course, I couldn't defeat Chaos in the first try. After all, he is

the most powerful figure in the universe.' Percy started walking to Chaos and asked if he could have a rest for the day. "Of course. I know the Curse tires you immensely." Percy asked Chaos where he slept and Chaos made a portal. He took out a dark necklace that

resembled a black hole and said, "This is your dorm for now. You can open a portal by pinching your necklace." Percy thanked him, stepped in the portal, and disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson and the Appearance of Chaos

It's been three long years since I last updated any of my stories. :( I just forgot about as time went on. But I remembered that I wrote stories before and I wanted to finish at least one story as a challenge. Sorry for those who waited and I hope that no one waited for my stories because it took 3 years!

In this story, even immortals, like Gods and Chaos's soldiers can faint when they can't breathe. But they do not die. Percy's curse is still useful because he feels no pain but it tires him. While he has no vulnerability like the Heel since he is immortal, he still gets tired and has the Fatal Flaw.

Chapter 5:

After entering his personal haven that Chaos provided Percy with, Percy checked out his new home. There were no walls or boundaries and the chamber was what Percy's ideal bedroom was. There was a clean bed waiting for Percy and a letter on the bed. The letter sent by Calypso told him to trust Chaos and that he had visited her before. Calypso also wished him luck with training and left a mysterious plant seed that she told him to eat, whenever he felt like visiting her. She said that she was too shy to come to Percy and that she would be waiting. Percy smiled but was also confused. He was confused at the mixture of feelings he had. He was worried for the Ancient Ones and his father, happy for Calypso's freedom, and desired for his what-if that was no longer a what-if. However, he did love Annabeth as well and was guilty knowing that Annabeth was searching for him even though her mom told her otherwise. He felt selfish as he admitted to himself that Annabeth thinking he was dead be better for her considering the extreme situation he was in and the danger it would bring to her. Some part of Percy also thought that the absence of Annabeth would make his relationship with Calypso a bit more easy. But Percy was too tired then and had to sleep.

Next morning, he woke up relaxed and much less stressed than he had been the night before. He saw a window on a wall that was not there the night before. After he got used to his surroundings, he realized that the room had manipulated itself to fit Percy's taste. There was a huge window that reflected the bright sun which Percy thought was odd considering that he was in the void. He washed up, and ate the breakfast made by invisible servants and tried to Iris Message his dad. He did not need a drachma as he was now a God. Percy saw his dad chained all over his body but Poseidon had nothing over his mouth. Scythe must have been strong enough to overpower his dad easily. Poseidon saw Percy and whispered "Percy, the Olympians, even Zeus himself, cannot face even face the weakest Ancient One, Scythe. We will be in a dire situation that would make Kronos seem like a particle of dust. Be careful of Natura and Trinity, as they are the female twin Ancients that could together beat Chaos himself! You only have a year left, my boy. I hope that you will train and make a friendly relation with the master of the Void. Exorum will try to take over. There is too much to do! Then the connection faltered, not leaving Percy to say anything to his dad when he wanted to the most. He made an offering to Poseidon hoping that he could get any kind of relaxation and comfort while trapped inside his chains. Percy had a lot of questions so he decided to leave his sanctuary to ask Chaos all the things he wanted to know.

The trip wasn't very long. A portal appeared in Percy's wall and Percy simply walked through it to reach the Library of Chaos. Chaos was reading a book, and seemed to be absorbed in it. Chaos looked a bit different but it was like that with the Ancient Beings. Their existence was too powerful for the Mist so their appearance shifted every few seconds. But you could not mistake who was who as they released an aura that was instinctively recognizable. For example, Scythe had this dark, but reeking aura that made Percy's eyes water and go itchy. But Chaos had this aura that made people feel very young and ignorant. Percy coughed. Chaos looked up and smiled. "Hello, Percy! Did you have a good sleep? Did you like the room?" Percy replied, "Yes, sir. I had a good sleep and I also liked my room. However, I did have some few questions." Chaos told him to ask the questions. "Who are the Ancient Ones and what powers do they have?"

Chaos frowned. "Well, it's not a very happy story, at least for me. When I created this universe, I created the Void and the "real" world as the mortals say. Void is my safe haven that no one can enter unless you are in my army or a representative of Olympus that I approve of. The Council of Olympus does not know this, but I could have "vetoed" you. When I made the Void and the actual world, I decided to make powerful beings, not quite as powerful as me individually but strong enough to control the powers I gave them. I wanted to have friends, Percy. I was alone in the Void for millennia and I decided to make the Ancient Ones. The first was Scythe, who is the Deity of Non-Existence. He can scar you and that will be the end of you as it will suck your life force away making him stronger. He can absorb all but myself and the other Ancients. There is more to him than that, but none are pleasant. I made him when I was very angry and lonely. That must explain why he has such negative powers. The second one, Natura, was made when I was very happy. She is the Deity of Passion and Elements. Any feeling and emotion, any physical non-living object is controlled at her will. She is the most powerful, physically, and she is physically on par with me. Lastly, Trinity is the youngest of the Ancients and was created in a very weird manner. I felt very tired one day, even though I am usually never tired. In fact, that was the only day I slept. I had a very bizarre dream and when I woke up, I saw a beautiful lady in front of me. I felt weaker after I woke up. She smiled and explained that she was a part of me. The "female version"!"

Chaos chuckled and continued. "I felt very uneasy as I felt attracted to the female version of myself. Of course, I should have known better than to try to desire her. She acted as if she loved me and turned the other Ancients with manipulation of jealousy. Natura desired me and Scythe desired Trinity. Trinity sided with them and I had to run away to the Void, rendering myself useless against the combination of their powers. They gave births to many Primordials such as Gaea, Tartarus, Nyx and so on, and the real world were thrived of Titans, Giants, and monsters. I could only try to regain the power that I lost when Trinity was created but I knew that even in my prime condition, I could not defeat all of them. I would have to kill them one by one and even the playing field for the monsters and heroes. Monsters would regenerate too fast against the heroes and it was very unfair that the monsters could keep coming back. After my plan succeeds, monsters will never come back and eventually there will be but no monsters in the mortal world. They will be extinct, letting the mortals and heroes live in peace and harmony. I will clean up the evil Gods, Titans, Giants, and Primordials as well, unless I can see that they deserve a second chance. To defeat them, however, I needed strong heroes. And I recruited a lot of heroes secretly, only the strong ones, one at a time. As you saw yesterday, Hercules and Jason are my leaders. Percy, you will join them today, and will train to become my strongest weapon against the Ancients. Hopefully, you can appreciate my intentions and agree with me. However, you can return to Olympus and not be a part of this if you so desire." Chaos ended his long story with a pleading look.

He was giving Percy a choice, a choice that Percy saw no reason to turn down. Poseidon was in danger, and he could save the future heroes and their families that would have been killed by regenerating monsters over generations of heroes. "Yes," Percy said, "I will join you. However, can you tell me more about Trinity's powers because it seems like she will be the final "boss"." Chaos nodded, unquestionably happy about Percy's decision to accept. "Trinity is my female version as I've said. But before the dream, I did not have a gender. I theorize that I was naturally always a bit more masculine than feminine before I broke into genders however as I, the male version, is a tiny bit more powerful. Trinity is the master of Exorum, her version of the Void, but she cannot flee to Exorum during a battle, when she is mortally wounded, or send anyone there other than herself. Trinity is the Deity of Fatal Flaws and she gives every being a Fatal Flaw. My Fatal Flaw was Trust. I trusted Trinity enough that I was too relaxed, and easy to attack if she betrayed me. I almost perished but fled to the Void in time. She must know your Fatal Flaw because she assigned it to you! I believe that she is baiting you by capturing Poseidon." Percy could not believe what he was hearing. A being insane enough to capture an Olympian as bait. They were too strong and the scale was huge. They were not only the most powerful beings on Earth but in the Universe. Percy felt weak and dizzy, but he asked Chaos when the training began. Chaos split into two, and they got their swords out. Chaos smiled. "It shall begin right away". The background shifted into a small battlefield, and the two Chaos charged at Percy.

I hope you guys like it. I'll try to upload soon but I know that promising isn't always a good thing. :)


End file.
